The One Forever
by Dauntless selected
Summary: Starts off where The Elite ended and its full of questions. Will America do what it takes to become queen to be with Maxon? Lol sorry horrible at summarys but please read thanks guys!
1. Chapter 1

Ok** guys :) this is my first time writing here so be good to me please haha :D so this takes place where the Elite left off. Oh and there will be lots of America and Maxon and drama ;)**

**" so your all saying I don't change or what... am kind of confused"** said America with a confused face. Her maids looked at her with wide smiles Lucy stepped forward **" hmm I guess we should go over our plan Lady America"** she said with a little chuckle. America smiled at Lucy **" well... if you say so" **she said and they all laughed. Mary sat beside America on her bed **" We thought that since Maxon truly does love you for you then you shouldn't change-" " But he said he has to earn my trust girls!... sorry for cutting you off Mary but I have to change...to earn his trust."** _I have to... for my Maxon _thought America to herself. Mary giggles at America **" We know America but what we are saying is that you don't change your amazing personality" **America tries not to blush **" we are going to help you look like a princess a queen but most of all desirable to Maxon and to** **Illea!" **Mary's whispers to America **" Tell him your secrets America" **That surprised America then she looked at the door. _Will that mean I have to tell him about Aspen? _Thought America. She looked back at Mary and then back at the door and then at Anne and Lucy and smiled **" what are you doing standing there girls make me look desirable!"**.

The maids put a beautiful dress over her head. The sleeves went to her elbows and went from dark blue to almost white and so did her dress, which had a little train on the back. Lucy and Anne smiled at America when the fixed the dress. America couldn't help but smile the dress was almost queen like and it was soft and silky kind of. Mary looked at America and chuckled **" oh lady America you truly do look amazing but we still have makeup" **America laughed as she rolled her eyes. Lucy was curling America's hair while Mary did a black smoky eye and Anne put some blush on her cheeks and light pink lipstick since her lips were already fairly pink. When they were finally done America looked radiant and most of all like a queen. **"My goodness ladies you have outdone yourselves like always"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay thanks so much for all your awesome reviews Frankfish: there will be lots of those moments ;). prnamber3909: thanks for the advice and everything and lol am soo Maxeria to! srry am typing to much lol I am gonna do this from America's POV and Maxon's:)**

My maids had really out done themselves like one look in the mirror and I truly looked like a queen. Maxon's queen. Even though we just had a rebel attack we were to have dinner in the dinner hall. I decided to take one more look at my maids... they laughed and pushed me out the door. Once I got to the dinner hall I placed one hand on the door and took in a deep breath. _All I have to do is get in there and eat like always... ugh! _easier said then done right? Well here goes nothing.

* * *

She looked amazing that I couldn't help but smile and stare but obviously since I was sitting between my mother and father my father elbowed me. Even though he snapped me out of it I winked at her and she blushed like always and lucky for me her place card was the seat in front of me. I noticed that she tugged her ear and that's when I really smiled and tugged back. How could I not? When my father finished all he did was just glare at America I had to try to refrain from throwing my glass at him.

I made my way to America's room when... I couldn't believe what I heard it made me smile but also wanting to attack that person.

* * *

"Aspen no" I said when I was about to enter my room he stopped me. UGH. " what are you talking about Mer?" he asked me. "Am saying that am in love with Maxon now... I really am " and that's when I saw some honey blond hair in the corner. _Oh No!. " _Mer I know you still love me I know you still have feelings for me. Please Mer?" he pleaded. Maxon was surely listening and... and that's when I lost it. I slapped Aspen. Oops! and went inside to cry and lucky for me my maids weren't there. I decided to listen and see if Maxon was going to yell at Aspen or something but I just heard footsteps and a knock on my door. I ran to the door before anything happened to Aspen. I opened the door and saw Maxon he looked a bit teary so I held his hand and brought him inside and closed the door. " Maxon am so sorry this is really what I wanted to talk to you about... am sorry" I said with tears falling down my face. But he didn't say anything. He just pulled me in for a kiss and I was happy.

* * *

How could I stay mad at her? I know we were working on trust but her telling her ex to leave her alone because she was _in_ love with me! I couldn't stop kissing her and she put her hands on my neck. It was perfect. Everything felt perfect. Until the rebel alarm went on. _Are you kidding me?! _But I had to save America who went in shock " two rebel attacks in one day?" she asked me " I know but we have to hurry" I held her around me protectively and that's when "Aspen" came in " I got her you can leave!" I yelled at him. " calm down Maxon please" America whispered to me. "fine" I said. We ran to the safe room and made it inside. Safe. " Maxon am really sorry" she pleaded " shh we will talk later" I said and kissed her.

**Sorry soo short guys but I thought is says a lot but next will probably come out tomorrow or today srry again 3 luv you guys ur amazing lol. Follow. Review. and everything :***


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG prnamber your review was soo amazin lol I love u to girl gawed I was soo happy after I read your review so I decided to write! so this chapter is for you and all MAXERIA fans (including me!) out there 33 enjoy **

**AMERICA POV**

" um Maxon...?" I say with a bit of a serious look even though I didn't want our kiss to stop. "Yes my dear?" he said still holding me by the waist. "First of all am not your dear" I said with a smile " and second of all... were all alone... again!" I said looking around and noticing this wasn't the main safe room. "oh I...I guess your right. Well my dear at least we have each other" I seriously couldn't help myself so I think I like turned into a tomato because he started to laugh at me but then I grew serious " Maxon we must talk since we are alone" I look down not willing to face him. " my de- I mean my America I did hear everything and I was mad, I was mad because you didn't tell me I was mad because of the things I thought of when I found out. But hearing you tell him to leave you alone because you were _in_ love with me made all that go away" I... I was speechless I knew he heard everything but I don't know he always made me feel this way when he talked like that to me " Maxon..." I said putting my arms around his neck" I did mean it I...I really do love you" and with that we kissed, that passionate kiss that always made me want more and to me like that forever. " I tugged my ear because I wanted to tell you he was here in the palace I guess I was just scared" I said moving away and sitting on the little bed that was there. "well we are working on trust and I glad that you were actually going to tell me this but you had no reason to be scared my America" I was kind of shocked at this but I guess he was right. I think was thinking for too long because that when Maxon tilted my head up to his face and smiled " what are you thinking?" he asked me I giggled " About how I think your right, that I shouldn't have been scared" I said. Maxon laughed and I mean like bent over a bit laughing and smacked his knee laughing. I looked at him curiously and when he saw my face he quickly stop and smiled " sorry but then again when am I not right? " he said jokingly and I leaned in closer and hugged him " I guess you might just be... right again. Jeez you really need to stop" I said looking up smiling and he looked at me " stop what my dear?" I didn't really want to respond " ugh just shut up and kiss me oh and that an order" I said laughing and Maxon laughed and rolled his eyes " with honor your majesty" he said with a chuckle. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and kissed me.

* * *

I seriously couldn't stop her kisses made me feel... wonderful and the thought of losing her? I wouldn't be able to live anymore. I looked at America and noticed she looked a bit tired and so I got some blankets " what are you doing Maxon?" she asked me " we are going to sleep my darling" she giggled and I smiled at her and thought what would happen if she were queen. _No._ I shouldn't be thinking so far ahead especially now we _are _under attack by rebels again! I snuggled in beside her and played with her red fiery hair. I put my arms around her protectively and so did she and she kissed me and slowly drifted to sleep. I noticed how calm and beautiful she looks like when she sleeps and so I kissed her forehead and drifted to sleep to.

Which was the stupidest mistake I ever made...

**lol I would go on but cliff hangers, you gotta love then ;) ill update tomorrow probably or Sunday :D love you guys follow. Review. and everything 33**


	4. Chapter 4

**lol sorry guys about the cliff hanger :) Guest: am so glad you like my story lol thank you very much. sparklysparkle: thanks for the advice am working on that :). Happy reading guys!**

**Maxon's pov**

I woke up to someone shaking my arm and I slowly open my eyes and noticed that America wasn't beside me and since it was pretty dark I thought she was the one waking me up because the rebels are gone or something so I turn around. And to my surprise it wasn't my America it was a filthy dirty rebel pointing a gun at my head. _South or North_ I think to myself but I quickly look around to see where America was... and there I see her unconscious on the floor with her hands behind her back and a scarf on her mouth... I couldn't speak. " what do you want sir" I say calmly as I can. The man looked at me straight in the eye " we also want you!" He yelled "what are yo-" that was all I could get out before someone put something on my face and it all went black.

* * *

I woke up thinking to see Maxon beside me but instead I woke up in a cell. I started to look around and saw Maxon unconscious and slumped in a corner I quickly got up but my hand were in cuffs behind me so I had to crawl kind of because when I tried to stand up I fell down. Once I was beside Maxon I felt safe. " Maxon" I whisper into his ear but he still didn't move or anything! "Maxon" I say again kicking him and...nothing. I decided to leave him like that until he wakes up so I planted a kiss on his cheek and that's when his eyes fluttered open. Wow. I blush a bit " hey there my sleeping...prince" I said with a smile forgetting what's happening and I think he did to "haha very funny my America" he smiled and then grew serious again "do you remember anything?" he asks me but I shake my head "all I remember was... when I fell asleep in your arms'' I say with a blush " what about you?'' he looks at me " all I remember was seeing you unconscious on the floor with your hands behind your back and a scarf or something in your mouth and a rebel pointing a gun at me" he whispered the last part and fear grew inside me if they pointed a gun at him that could only mean..._Southerners _" well are you alright?" I asked serious but happy nothing happened to him. "Yes am fine don't worry about me" I sigh and thought _what's going to happen to us now?_ but tried to push that thought away when I thought of the horrid things that could happen. My head was hurting a bit and leaned into Maxon and he kissed the top of my head. We stayed like that until we heard footsteps I looked at Maxon worried " I not going to let anything happen to you America" but that didn't help "How could you be so sure?" I ask quietly and he was about to answer but that's when the footsteps stop in front of our cell.

* * *

America went pale when the footsteps stop and I think I did to but calmed myself down trying to be brave... for America's sake. I didn't dare look up until the person called my name " Prince Maxon what a pleasant surprise" and that when I looked up but I didn't know who that person was " And you are?" I say as calmly as I can. "Ah sorry I forgot to introduce myself" he bowed and continued" I am the south rebel leader Your Highness but I think we should speak in private. For the lady's sake" I didn't know what to say I wanted to go so America wouldn't be worried by what he had to say but I also didn't want to leave her, not now. I look at her and she whispers " stay" to me and that's when I remembered how strong and brave she was " I think here is fine" I say " fine then I just was going to say that your "daddy" has until Friday to give those diaries to us!" he said a bit angry " My father doesn't have to give you people anything!" I say forcefully but that just earned me a punch in the stomach "Don't you dare touch him again!" yelled America and she kicked him in the groin and that's when I remembered our first trip to the gardens and she kneed me in the groin... she really hasn't changed but I guess that's why I love her." You know lady America you are a very big pain right now!" yelled the man. I quickly went in front of her and saved her from getting punched and everything went black again!

* * *

"MAXON!" I yelled but he was unconscious and that's when the tears started to fall. The rebel leader grabbed me by the arm " lets me go!" I yelled but I just couldn't stop looking at Maxon. He was laying across the floor with his honey blond hair in his face. " You will be staying here for now" he told me but I was just in the cell in front of him._ Everything will be alright._ I kept telling my self.

**o.o lol leave me your thoughts of what you think might happen in chapter five thanks love u guys byee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lol so I know that my sister is probably going to read this so heyy sis :D. **

**A/N : For The Hunger Games Fans there is an amazing story by designerkenz about it but told by Peeta's point of view :D and she wont update till she gets 1000 views o.o lol:D just a lil thought.**

**America's Pov**

This can't be happening! One second its me and Maxon and everything is perfect! But the next me and Maxon are kidnapped by those Southern rebels and now Maxon is unconscious on the floor. I just stare at him through the bars of my cell " Maxon!" I say half whispering and half yelling. But he doesn't even move. I've done this for the past twenty minutes or at least I think, there is no clock or anything but a small T.V on the top corner but it's so dusty its hard to see the screen. There's a long bench with a blanket for me to sleep on... but I see something... glittery I slide closer but I can't reach it since my hands are behind me so I try to put them in front of me by going in a crouching position and slide my cuffed hands under me and they make their way in front of me, finally! So I lay down and grab whatever is under my bench. Once I finally grab it... it's just a ball a small purple bouncy ball! That's when I looked at Maxon..._ I could throw at him!_ Hopefully I still have good aim from when I used to play ball with Kenna and Kota when I was younger. I take a deep breath and moved towards the bars of my cell and look at Maxon _am sorry_ and I throw it at his face and close my eyes...when I hear it hit something I open them instantly and see it stop bouncing in front of Maxon's face and see him slowly move... _yes! _His eyes finally open "Maxon!" I say again half whispering and half yelling and then he looks at me" America?!"

* * *

"What's going on America? Are you ok" I ask her worried since she wasn't in the same cell as me like before "Maxon am fine am more worried about you though you did take a punch for me" she said with a thankful smile and a blush like always "I did say that I wouldn't let them hurt you America" I said with a reassuring smile. I notice that I was still laying across the floor so I quickly sit up and face America "Maxon?" "yes?" I say with my head throbbing a bit. " That man wasn't really clear on how they want your father to give the diaries to them" I think about that and she was right _How would he give it- No they're not getting anything _I say to myself and then I look at America "Don't worry they will never get the diaries. and I bet you they are already making plans on how to save us" I say smiling but a bit worried myself. I look around and noticed that we didn't have any windows "Do you know what time it is?" I ask " No. Nobody came around anyways" she says to me "Oh" I was thankful because that meant no one came to hurt her. "I think am hungry" I say with a smile but it was true. "Of course you are but when they come with food don't expect a three course meal" I actually never thought of that... I guess this will be a first "Am going to starve" I say laughing trying to distract America of all the problems. "You might have to get used to it we might be here awhile" she tells me looking down... crying "Oh America please don't cry you know am not my best around crying women" I say with a smile and she looks at me with a smile "Fine but I think you're doing pretty good after all those attacks and the girls" and we both laugh. We hear a door open and the footsteps coming closer and we turn serious. The rebel leader ( who still hasn't told me his name) stops in front of my cell "We made a plan. Which means that you two will be here for two weeks" I was still confused "Sir do you mind telling me what you mean?" I ask " I means that your father has till next Friday to give us the diaries" he says. "What day is it?" I ask still a bit hungry "Its Sunday prince Maxon" Sunday? I guess when me and America were unconscious we slept through a day. Then I look at America "Why isn't she is the same cell with me?" I say hoping he will put her back with me so I can comfort her "Because I put her there. Now food will be coming soon goodbye" And he quickly left I got up and started pacing around my cell "Maxon its all going to be alright and we will be alright to" I turn my head and I see America giving me a reassuring smile and I move towards the bars and put my hands on them "Thanks America, for making me feel better" I say with a smile "Maxon I was telling you the truth we will be alright trust me" I guess she was right they were probably making a plan to find back at the palace. I hope. Father must be furious with me and the rebels and maybe America like he always is. I would probably be whipped the second my father gets me alone with him. When another person came with our food America was right this was no three course meal just a tray with mashed potatoes and rice and meat... that's it? I guess America saw my confusion because she started to laugh at me " Told you not to expect much Maxon" I give her a smile " yea guess your right"

**Ok 1052 words lol but ill probably have chapter six up tomorrow ill try :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**King Clarkson's pov**

It's only Wednesday and everyone is anxious about Prince Maxon hoping he will be brought back safely... oh and Lady America but I really could care less about her. I look at our new head guard " They probably aren't after us but something" I tell him staring down "Yes Sir but shouldn't you be thinking about how to bring back Prince Maxon and Lady America?" I slam my hands on the table. How dare he tell me what I should be thinking about! "Jackson do you want to lose a job you haven't even started?" I stare at him "No sir am sorry sir. But could I ask one question sir?" I roll my eyes "Yes Jackson you may" he looks down then up at me "How did the rebels get into the safe room?" I see no one has told him yet "well as you know the head guard is the one to hold on to the keys of the safe rooms right?" he nods in agreement and I continue "Well the rebels killed our old head guard and found the keys and started checking the walls and found a safe room and that's the one where Maxon and America where hiding" I say looking down "Oh thank you for telling me Your Majesty" I look up " your welcome Jackson we changed and hid the locks of the safe rooms so they wont be able to get in no matter what. You are dismissed Jackson" and he nods and leaves I will make sure Maxon gets back and maybe America, but hopefully they will kill her before I have to.

* * *

Thursday...

Its night and am laying down on my bench and that's when a thought hits me "Maxon the report is tomorrow what do you think will happen?" I ask turning my head. For sure they will have extra guards there to protect the king and queen. " We will have to be ready if they want to use us in their little game to get those diaries" He is right we do have to be ready and strong hopefully they don't think about attacking the palace during it right? The palace already probably lost a couple of soldiers and some are probably going crazy to find us... well Maxon. _Aspen!_ I suddenly become worried but move that feeling aside... I have to focus on Maxon. He is right though what if they try to hurt us? they would maybe hurt Maxon to show that they are serious about all this... what if they whip him? No, I am not going to let that happen he already has enough scars from his father. I will make sure they wont hurt him just me... I promise. And with that thought I fall asleep.

Its Friday evening and a woman comes and takes me and Maxon to clean up. I finish taking a shower and go to a change room and my clothes are already set out for me. I put on a gray long-sleeved shirt and gray jeans and I walk out and see Maxon wearing the same thing kind of. we are about to walk through the doors when Maxon stops "What's wrong?" I ask

He looks down " Am worried" he tells me

I look at him "About what?"

"About what might happen when we walk through those doors" he tells me and looks up at me

I hug him "Maxon everything will be fine. Like you said we just have to be ready. We better go now"

I let go of him "Your right we have to be ready" he says with a smile and kisses me and holds my hand and we walk out only to see two rebels waiting for us with guns in their hands.

* * *

**Queen Amberly's pov**

Am worried sick about Maxon and America. I know Clarkson hates her but I noticed how happy she makes my Maxon. They look perfect together to. I just hope they are alright. My maids are done with my hair and I walk out of my room and walk to the stage where the report will be held. I get there on time and the four girls Natalie, who I think Maxon will eliminate when he gets back, Kriss, I like her but she just likes to watch and not do anything and I don't think that's what Illea needs they need a ruler, a leader. I see Celeste I don't know much about her but I feel like she is hiding something it makes me uncomfortable. And then there is Elise who I feel bad for because I know she is only here for her ties with New Asia.

I sit down in my chair and Clarkson is beside me and there is an empty one on the other side of me for my child. It takes everything I have inside of me to not cry. Then the red light goes on and Gravil starts talking but once he asks Clarkson something all the screens turn gray and black and fuzzy.

* * *

The guards take me and America to some room with a big videotape thing and I see a whip in the corner and a knife... are the going to torture us and videotape it? Thats when the rebel leader comes in all smiles. _How could he smile now?_ I look at America and she is glaring at him probably thinking the same thing. "Ok who should i pick ah yes Maxon come here" he looks at me all smiles still and I know what he will do, now he is going to hurt me. I push America behind me and start to walk to him " No! Am going!" And America pushes me to the side and looks at me " I know you promised but so did I" she says and kisses me. _What's going on? _I ask myself but its too late the rebel leader grabs America "Fine." he says still smiling and someone grabs me and makes me fall on the floor and chain my hands up to a poll. "What's going on!?" I yell and he looks at me "You know America has such a beautiful face it would be a shame for it to be ruined" and America looks at me trying not to cry. And thats when someone said "Were on sir!"

**Ill update soon! But Happy New Years Guys! Review. Follow. And all that. Thanks alot for your reviews they helped me alot in improving my writting thanks! A/N What do you guys think about the pov of the king and queen?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maxon's pov**

"Hello my wonderful people of Illea" why was he acting so nice as if were king or worshipped our country when he was attacking the monarchy Or in other words my family! And is keeping me and America hostage!I look at America she looked calm and collected which I was very proud of. "This message is for your beloved king, King Clarkson. I want those diaries and I know you know which diaries am talking about!" he slowly raised his voice obviously very angry. But he takes a deep breath and continues to talk. "And for you to see that I am serious I am going to give you time, so by next friday I better have those diaries. I am going to admit this,but I was going to hurt your... Maxon but-" he grabs America and presses a small knife on her face and I freeze but try to wiggle my hands out of my chains that were keeping me slumped against the poll. _America!_ She was all I could think of I promised her that I would make sure nothing happened to her but it seems like I was doing such a horrible job at the moment! I watch her and she is still calm and not showing fear.

" But since she decided to volunteer in Maxons place I will show you the consequences!" He voice was obviously filled with rage. After some more wiggling my hands through the chain I finally got one out but I have my left hand left so I just have to buy myself some time. "Dont you dare hurt her!" I yelled and then the camera turned to me. _Great! _I decided to use this to my advantage. "Hurting a member of the Selection is punishable by death" I say matter-of-factly and with a glare while I use my right hand to free my left hand but they were still in cuffs but I don't mind. "Do you really think I care about you finding a wife?" And he presses the knife into America's cheek and a little stream of blood comes out. I don't have much time until he really hurts her. One more wiggle I think and my left hand is finally free! So I look at him and smile be cause I saw the keys to me and America's cuffs so I play around "Hmm I guess your right but that doesn't change anything!" And I get up and lunge myself at him and America saw the keys fall and since her hands were in front of her she slid onto the floor and grabbed them. While I was kicking the rebel leader and once he fell onto the floor I kicked him unconscious while America unlocked the cuffs on my hands there was only the cameraman there... the camera! It's probably still running. The man looked scared but I ran to him and elbowed him in the head and he fell unconscious I don't think we could risk getting caught or anything.

"Thank you Maxon" I hug her and whisper in her ear "Your welcome America but I think the camera is still on" I said with a chuckle.

**America's pov**

I start to laugh to but I only wonder how chaotic the palace must be and I laugh at the thought.

**Back at the Palace during the Report... ( Queen Amberley's pov) **

"Dear what is going on?" I whisper but then we see a man on the screen "Shh" says Clarkson so I pay attention "Hello my wonderful people of Illea I am the rebel leader" Says the man on the screen. I gasp _Maxon and America! He has them!_ I look around the screen but I only see him "This message is for your beloved king, King Clarkson. I want those diaries and I know you know which diaries am talking about!" Oh no did he mean Illea's diaries? Why in the world would they want them? And so the rebel leader continues. "And for you to see that I am serious I am going to give you time so by next friday I better have those diaries.I am going to admit this, but I was going to hurt your... Maxon but" I see him grabbing someone...its America...oh my gosh. "Since she decided to volunteer in Maxon's place I will show you the consequences!" The man says. I want to scream but I cant or Clarkson would hurt me later on. So I just watch.

After some talking I notice Maxon was trying to stall him but why? Then my question is answered he lunges himself at the rebel leader and knocks him unconscious and I try not to smile and say In your face! Then I see America unlock something.. I think they are cuffs that were holding his hands together. _Thank you America! _And I see them hugging and fleeing and the screen goes black. "Trace through the satellite where they were filming that and get the troops ready at once!" Said Clarkson to the guards around us. And they were off.

**America's pov**

"Maxon we have to run and can you unlock my cuffs please?"I say to Maxon who was still hugging me. "Yes sorry forgot." and he unlocks my cuffs and starts to talk again "We better hurry before anyone relizes anything" and holds my hand and we run through some halls and doors until we reach an exit. And we were in a dark part of some woods and it's still sunset. I stop " Maxon where do we go!?" I say in a hurry hoping he knew where to go because if we stayed here there will be hell to pay. "We just have to run for now America. Just follow me. We have to get away from here." He says looking into my eyes. " Yes your right lets hurry" I say and kiss him quickly and hold his hand and we run.

**soooo sorry guys that its pretty short but ill try to update tomorrow but school starts soo o.o :( but am thinking of bringing Aspen back XD gimme your thoughts of what is going to happen if he comes bak! :D Oh and where do you think Maxon and America will end up after some running ? Follow. Review. Favorite! Thx guys! **


	8. Chapter 8

**yay got time to update ;)**

**America's pov**

We continue to run through the trees trying to get away from the rebel compound. I look up... the sun is gone and the big bright white moon is out. _Thank goodness_ I think because that's the only thing that's helping to not run into any trees or bushes.

After twenty minutes of more running I get a little tired. Since Maxon was still holding my hand I stop and he falls pulling me down with him, the fall was a bit unexpected so I try not to scream when I fall, so I end up laughing and he laughs with me "Oh my you must be tired darling" I roll my eyes and punch him playfully in the arm "You just noticed that?" I say with another laugh but trying to be quiet just in case the rebels are trying to follow us "Haha maybe we should call it a night" he says to me and I nod my head but not sure if he could see "yes" I say. It was fall but not really cold just a bit of a breeze. "We cant just sleep here they could find us easily." said a worried Maxon. He was right they were probably looking for us and wont rest until they find us. I stand up with Maxon helping me up and then I see a tree in front of me and I look up and a branch pretty high up was shaped like a v and there seems to be enough space for me and Maxon to sit beside each other " we could sleep on that v shaped tree branch" I say still looking up and Maxon looks at me and smiles and looks at the tree with me "Your brilliant America" "Thanks" I say "Now help me climb" I continue and put my hands on the rough, hard, scratchy bark on the tree. _Thank goodness for pants._ I say in my head because if I were wearing a dress I would probably have little cuts and scraps on my legs and it would be hard to climb also. I finally make it up to the big, long, thick, strong v shaped branch and I go on the right side of the branch and check if Maxon needs help but to my surprise he was already beside me and it all seemed easy for him which makes me curious and wanting to learn more about him. Since the branches are connected they kind of make a seat big enough for me and Maxon to sit beside each other. "Go to sleep now America ill keep watch" what? "No we will both sleep we will be fine Maxon you are also tired." He looks at me with those big brown eyes and a smile " Fine I trust you America" he says and puts his arm around me and then our breaths are slow and calm...

**Queen Amberly's POV**

" Girls follow Silvia to your rooms please" I think am going to cry... I cant, at least not here, not now, so I put on my calm face, or what I like to call my calm mask. " Yes your Highness" they say in unison and they curtsy. I nod my head.

Once they are out of sight I run to the meeting room where I know Clarkson is. I get there and I don't even knock I walk in to see all men debating but I don't care I need to know how they will find America and Maxon " How will you find... them?" I say almost out of breath. I will sure receive a beating after this, a queen shouldn't run. But I don't care now!

America just saved Maxon from being hurt and Maxon fought the rebel leader to save America... I might break down soon but I refuse to show fear " We used the satellite to locate the location of the broadcasting, Your Highness" said one of the ten men in the meeting room " Well when will you send the troops?" I ask anxiously " King Clarkson said tomorrow night" says a man in a white beard looking like he is in his 60's. " Pardon!? Clarkson did you not just see that broadcast?! America was bleeding! They are probably beating them!" I say with almost tears in my eyes... I will not cry! " I want the troops to be sent there at this moment ok?" I say in a threating voice. How dare he not send this the troops the second he found out where they were! " Your highness the Queen has a point." says one man. Another man mutters " we told you Clarkson" I try not to smile because that's what they were debating when I came in. I can see that Clarkson is mad. Great.

**Maxons pov**

I wake up in the middle of the night when I hear branches breaking and leaves crunching. Rebels!. I think to myself. I carefully wake America up " shh" I tell her, once she opens her eyes and she whispers "ok" we see soldiers or rebel soldiers going under us with huge guns in their hand. oh no

**Sorry for such a long wait and for the cliff hanger hehe and srry its short but don't have much time to write no sowwieee**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok so here's chapter nine! 20 reviews and ill update ;) I have something to tell you guys at the bottom ;)**

**Maxon's pov **

I notice we are safe because the branches are around us so we aren't seen but we can see them. The rebels start to talk a tall muscular man steps in front of the other rebels "we are going to split up, men. you three go that way and you two go the other" and he starts to give orders to every one but none bother to look up. I find myself thankful about having America with me. The men leave into their directions and I turn to America.

" America I think you just earned some trust points" I say with a chuckle but with a whisper to just in case.

" haha what do you mean trust points?" she said with the moon making her eyes sparkle. _wow_.

" I mean... hmm I have an idea " I say with a smirk

" oh do tell!" she says with her beautiful laugh

" Once you get umm 20 trust points that means you have fully regained my trust" I say. and it does sound fun

" hmm ok your Highness. How many trust points do I have now?"

" you have 3."

"3? why "

" one for being there for me when I need you the most. Another for saving me from that rebel leader. And another for thinking of coming up this tree"

"ha ha that seems fair enough"

" Yes. America can I ask you something?"

" Of course you can Maxon." she says with curiosity in her voice.

" Back at the rebel compound... what did you mean by you promised to?"

" Oh um well I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Maxon" I wrap my arms around her

" Why America? When am trying to protect you" I say with a wide smile. She looks shocked but looks at me in the eyes.

" Heh I know you are but I think am capable of fighting off rebel guys myself" she says sarcastically and puts her hands on her hips.

" Haha I know you are but it doesn't kill to have help"

" Yea I guess" she looks away to face the moon

" So why did you take my spot there" I say wanting more of a reason

" Well..." she looks back at me. " I think you've suffered enough" am confused and I guess my face shows it.

" What do you mean America?"

She holds my hands " I mean how your father whips you Maxon" she pauses " I saw a whip in the corner of the room where they were broadcasting... if Illea and the rebels saw your scars your father would be in trouble and you might get whipped by him again and the rebels would take advantage during this probably. I wanna protect you to Maxon" I don't know what to think she thinks of everything its amazing

" America I love you"

"I love you to Maxon"

And that's when we hear a helicopter that could only be from the castle.

* * *

**King Clarkson's Pov **

"FINE! Send the troops now! But I am going with them" I yell at the advisors in the meeting room and Amberly looks at me. She will get what's coming and it's not good. " Yes your Highness" they say in unison. "Amberly we will talk later my dear. We must get going" I say in the most calmest voice I can. That spoiled brat of a prince will get it!

I get on the helicopter with the troops. There are at least 25 soldiers on here. A soldier comes up to me and his name tag reads "_ LEGER " (AN- I think I spelt it wrong. oops!) " _We are ready to take off your Highness" he says with a bow. "Thank you Leger, we can take off now" I say calmly " As you wish" he says and he bows and walks away. And were off.

**Aspen's pov ( ur fav character ;) jk )**

I land the helicopter near the rebel compound and all I can think is saving America and hope she would love me again and leave that horrid prince then we could get married, have 5 kids, and live old together. Damn I guess am thinking way ahead of myself, but( AN- guys this will really happen in this story) I don't mind because America was the best thing that happened to me. We are all off the helicopter and we run into the rebel compound and shots go off. And we all run in our directions to find America... oh and that dumb, ugly, annoying, and spoiled prince.

Our time was up to find them and we had to get out and get on the helicopter again and go. There are only 15 left of us now. I feel so disappointed and horrible about not even finding a trace of their whereabouts but I start the helicopter and we fly over the forest when we see to figures running towards us waving their hands in the air.

* * *

**America's pov**

Maxon grabs my hand and he takes me down the tree and we start to wave our hands in the air still not letting go " WERE HERE!" yells Maxon and someone opens the side door and has a megaphone " PRINCE? LADY AMERICA?" the man says in to it "YES BRING THE ROPE LADDER DOWN!" Maxon yells again and the man does so and Maxon grabs it " go America" he says and I start to climb with Maxon holding me steady on it and we see rebels coming towards us and I make it to the top and so does Maxon and they put the ladder back in and close the side door. " Thank you men. I believe you went to the rebel compound first?" says Maxon and I notice that all the soldier look beaten up and hurt and when am done looking I spot the king... then man who threatened me. I don't pay attention to Maxon's conversation but I whisper to him " Your father" I say and he looks shocked and her looks at me and I look at the king and so does he " Excuse me officer. My apologise" and he walks to his father and they start to talk. Were safe is all I can think. And the soldiers make me take my seat.

**lol sooo how was it? just remember 20 reviews and ill update soon ( also if you want to you can help me with the next chapter pweasee) and am joking this isn't a asperica fanfic NO WAYY srry. and the news is that am thinking of making a highschool version :) so same character different... storyline? ;) ill tell u guys when I am going to release that. THANKSSS byeee mwah :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok sorry but this isnt a update but its IMPORTANT haha so i need u guys to help me with my new fanfic which has america and maxon and some other people but its a highschool version! So i was wondering do u want America to be rich or like middle class and for maxon rich XD THX GUYS FOR YOUR ON GOING SUPPORT in my fanfic ill update soon :)**

**Pleaseeee if you have any ideas tell me ( for both fanfics) please just PM me or say it in your review i dont judge! And i want my fanfic to belong to you guys so you will tell me your ideas and the next update will have them! Once again that will mostly be for the one forever and sometimes for my new fanfic Carolina High. Thx **


End file.
